L'épouse de Végéta
by katgotik
Summary: Deux sayen arrive sur terre. Une femme et un homme. La femme étant l'épouse désignez pour marier Végéta. Et elle fera tout pour l'avoir...
1. Le reve

L'épouse de végéta

Note de l'auteur : Je sais ce chapitre n'es pas long… J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ;)

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le temp était doux, la lune venait tout juste de ce levez. Il faisait noir. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de ce coucher dans la l'état de l'Ouest. Bulma et Végéta faisait partis de ces personnes.

Bonne nuit Végéta, dit Bulma.

Végéta ne répondis même pas. Il dormait déjà.

'' Avec la journée qu'il a eu, je comprends qu'il soit si fatiguer! Il n'a pas arrêter de s'entraîner! Il n'a même pas manger!'' pensa Bulma.

Le rêve de Végéta fut très étrange. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qu'il fit. Il révait qu'une personne d'on il ne voyait que l'ombre arrivait sur terre. Puis, soudain, il ce révailla en susaut. En repensa à son rêve, il sentit un vide. Était-ce un rêve prémonitoire? Qui était cette personne étrange?

Végéta sentit qu'il allait bientôt le savoir. Et çela ne lui plaisait pas… Pas du tout….

Hahaha c chien hein? Fini pour aujourd'hui:P


	2. L'arrivée

Chapitre 2 : **l'arrivée**

Plus loin dans les montagnes, un vaisseau sayen atterris. Suivis d'un autre, un peu plus loin. Les deux individus sortirent de leur vaisseau. Du premier, sortit une fille d'origine sayen. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui décendait jusqu'au hanche. Avec ses yeux froids, elle inspecta les alentours. Elle avait à peu près trente ans.

Du deuxième vaisseau, sortit un homme. En fait, il sortit la copie conforme de Végéta. Leur seule différence c'est que cet homme avait une barbe au menton et il était plus vieux.

Végéta doit diminuer sa force, annonça la fille. Je ne le vois pas avec le détecteur.

Attendons à demain, conclu la copie. Il va sûrement ce montrer.

Puis, sans rien dire, il se coucha. La fille l'imita.

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, ils furent réveiller par les avertissements qu'émettaient leurs détecteurs. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rejoindre Végéta.

Il est au 43A54 à l'Ouest, renseigna l'homme. Allons-y!

Ils s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient atterris. Quelques temps après, ils se retrouvèrent devant une grosse maison ronde. À l'entrée, il était écris en grosses lettres : **CAPSULE CORPORATION. **

À l'intérieur, Bulma dormait encore lorsqu'elle entendit sonner.( Mais oui! Malgré leur apparence méchante ils sont polis! )

Végéta, lui n'entendit rien. Il était bien trop occuper à s'entraîner!

Malheureusement pour ceux qui avaient sonné, personne ne vint répondre. Donc, comme ils auraient du faire depuis le début, ils défoncèrent la porte. Bulma fut apeuré par ce vacarme. Étais-ce Végéta qui s'entraînais? Ou bien ces visiteurs qui n'étaient plus très très polis… Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net. Donc elle décendit. Végéta, lui, entendit le bruit de la porte fracassé mais il s'en fouta. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit Bulma crier qu'il réagit enfin.


	3. Qui sontils?

**Chapitre 3 : Qui sont-ils?**

**L'épouse de Végéta**

Il accourut en dehors de la salle de gravité le plus vite possible. Il essaya de ce rappeler d'où venait le cri. De l'entré! Oui ! Il s'en souvenait. Il accouru vers ce lieux. Arrivé à l'entrée, il resta la sans bouger pendant au moins 5 secondes. Bulma était tenu bâillonner par la main d'un homme. Végéta leva ses yeux vers l'homme. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. L'homme……….. C'ÉTAIT SON PÈRE!

P..p… père? Bégéya-t-il. Mais… mais que faites vous ici?

Tu n'a pas l'air d'être content de me voir Végéta. Tu me déçoit, que fait tu sur cette planète de minable?

Bulma, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand elle avait vue l'homme, elle avait cru que c'était Végéta. C'est seulement quand il lui avait sauter dessus qu'elle se mit a douter que c'était lui et elle cria.

Maintenant, elle comprenait. Mais elle ce demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici cette homme.

Et elle, c'est qui, demanda Végéta en fesant un signe de tête vers la seule personne qui n'ou est encore inconnue.

Elle? C'est la femme que je t'avais désignez. Elle s'appelle Maisa.

Végéta manqua s'étrangler. Elle? Mais il avait déjà une femme et c'était Bulma!

Non, coupa Végéta.

Non? Demanda son père en levant le ton.

Non, répéta Végéta en gardant un calme inhabituel. J'ai déjà une femme et tu la tien dans tes bras en ce moment.

Le paternel de Végéta ce perdis dans ses pensées pendant quelques instant et pendant ces quelques instant il desserra son étreinte sur Bulma. Ces quelques seconde lui permis de ce dégager et d'aller ce réfugier dans les bras de Végéta.

En voyant cela, Maisa fut extrêmement jalouse. Elle se promis que bientôt Végéta allait lui appartenir O sa oui il allait lui appartenir.


End file.
